predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Red versus Chuck
Gold Star |number = 60 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = Bugsy versus Natsume |next = Blaine versus John Dragos}}Red and Chuck stepped onto the stage, both with a Poke Ball in hand as the tension grew high into the air. The air in the crowd distilled as Red and Chuck caused their Poke Ball's to increase in size. "Let's do this!" Red shouted as he and Chuck stared into each other's eyes, ready to battle. "Oh okay..." DJ Mary said, however, a bit confused. "Battle start!" "I choose you, Lax!" Red shouted, tossing his Poke Ball onto the field, releasing his Snorlax there. Chuck simply nodded and tossed his Poke Ball up into the air, calling out his Machamp. "The sixth battle is starting! It's Cianwood Leader, Chuck against Viridian Leader, Red!" DJ Mary shouted, as both contenders took a stance, ready to battle. "Lax, let's get the first attack! Headbutt now!" Red shouted as his Snorlax ran at Machamp, ramming its head into its stomach. Machamp took the blow, looking damaged from the attack. "Red has made the first move!" DJ Mary shouted, however, things weren't as they seemed, at all. As Lax held its head there to let the blow sink in, he suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air. "What the hell?!" Red asked surprised as Chuck's Machamp held Lax above its head, as if it was light as a feather. "Vital Throw now!" Chuck shouted as his Machamp tossed Lax onto the ground, making a large crater under it. Damn it... ''Red thought to himself. ''Daring the opponent to attack first, so that Vital Throw would succeed. So... That was his strategy. I can already see that Lax won't be strong enough to take another hit like that... As Red took out Lax's Poke Ball, Chuck called back his Machamp and tossed his second Poke Ball up into the air shouting, "Hitmonlee!" "Lax, return!" Red shouted as he called back his Snorlax. "Come out, Vee!" Red had called out his Espeon, knowing that he would have the Psychic advantage against Chuck's Pokemon. "Hitmonlee, Mind Reader!" Chuck shouted as his Hitmonlee shot a beam of light from both of its eyes, examining Red's Espeon. "Vee, Psychic now!" Red shouted as his Espeon shot blasts of invisible energy at Hitmonlee, however, no matter what he did, Hitmonlee just kept dodging the attacks. "After Hitmonlee released Mind Reader, it can read all Espeon's movements! Chuck now has the advantage!" DJ Mary shouted, excited about how this match would turn out. Vee kept attacking, however, it was to no avail. Hitmonlee made a hit, smashing Vee onto the ground with its feet, despite the type disadvantage. Vee got back to its feet quickly and slammed its body into Hitmonlee as Red shouted, "Vee, don't let him touch the ground with your power below it! Psychic now!" Vee's eyes glowed bright blue as it caught Chuck's Hitmonlee in mid-air. It then slammed his Hitmonlee onto the ground as hard as it could, creating a small crater beneath it. "Hitmonlee, give them the attack, double the power!" Chuck shouted, pumping his fists at Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee's body grew bright brown color as it repelled Vee and Red backwards, throwing them onto the ground. "Reversal!" Red and Vee went sailing backwards, smashing them both into the back wall, creating a small explosion inside the stadium. Such power... He can convert my attacks to his advantage... I guess what Blue was saying about him being tough was no joke... ''Red thought as he called Vee back to his Poke Ball, grabbing another one of his Poke Ball's in his other hand. ''Time to settle this! With my strongest Pokemon! "Hitmontop!" Chuck shouted, calling out his third Pokemon, switching once more. "Chuck has changed Pokemon again! After causing some major damage on Red's Pokemon, it seems Red has decided to switch once more as well! What will he choose next?" DJ Mary asked, feeling the suspense. "Come out, Poli!" Red shouted, calling out his third Pokemon, Poliwrath, nicknamed Poli. Chuck's Hitmontop came at Poli swiftly, spinning its three legs violently, simulating wind around its body as it sped at Poli. Poli caught Hitmontop by its legs, using the momentum created from Hitmontop, to push both of them backward, away from one another. However, it seemed that Hitmontop had left something for Poli to remember him by. Red noticed it as he thought, Damn it... Three cuts in one kick... It's Triple Kick! It may have looked like one hit but in fact, Poli was hit by Hitmontop's right leg, left leg, and tail continuously! And as Hitmontop spins, the speed increases, which boosts the power of its attack! It's very difficult to dodge this attack! But... there's still a chance, if I can stop the spinning! "Poli!" Red shouted as he looked over to his Pokemon. "Punch the ground and make it shake with your Focus Punch!" Poli nodded and covered its hand in a glowing shine of blue energy. It then punched the ground beneath, shaking it furiously. Red looked up at Chuck's Hitmontop and saw that it had stopped as quickly, however, it was not stopped completely. "Good move, Red! Hitmontop's spinning is losing momentum after forcing the ground to shake with your Focus Punch!" DJ Mary shouted as Hitmontop flew high into the air, increasing its momentum once more. "However, it didn't seem to work... Hitmontop is trying to run away!" Hitmontop then slowed down in mid-air, looking down at Red and Poli. It then increased speed swiftly, heading straight for Poli once more. "Poli, stop it with your Water Gun!" Red ordered as Poli shot a stream of water from its hand, meeting it with Hitmontop's head. However, it was to no avail, as Hitmontop plowed right through it, cutting Poli's side with its head as it came down. It then bounced off of Poli and went airborne once more, trying to attack Poli from the air once more. "According to our data, Hitmontop is not simply limited to attacking as its best technique!" DJ Mary shouted as everyone suddenly paid more attention to Hitmontop's horn. "It's the horn on its head! It can drill into the ground using its spinning movement!" Just as DJ Mary said this, Hitmontop once again started to spin, headed for Poli itself. "It's returned to attacking mode!" ''Again? How can I stop such an annoying Poke- ''As Hitmontop headed for Poli once again, Red snapped his fingers and shouted, "I got it! Poli, get ready for the finishing blow!" Poli nodded to Red, immediately understanding what his Trainer meant. Hitmontop headed directly Poli as fast as it could, full speed, pointing its sharpened horn at Poli. Then, just as Hitmontop was about to hit Poli, Red pointed at Hitmontop and shouted, "Now, Poli! Double Team!" Poli's body suddenly became transparent as Chuck's Hitmontop passed directly through it, landing its top onto the ground. Its horn became stuck in the ground as Chuck looked surprised that Red's Pokemon were so quick. "Now, Poli, let's finish this! Seismic Toss now!" Poli jumped out of the ground and grabbed Hitmontop's body, holding it tightly as he did a complete 360 degree spin through the air. Poli then stopped and began to spiral down at the ground, holding Hitmontop's body downwards. As soon as both Pokemon hit the ground, Poli smashed Hitmontop's body into the ground, defeating it once and for all. "Amazing! Did you all just see that?" DJ Mary asked surprised as everyone in the stadium screamed in happiness for Red's victory. "So..." Chuck said as he called back his Hitmontop to its Poke Ball. "Red, was it?" "Yes, sir." Red responded to him as he called Poli back to its Poke Ball and walked over to Chuck. "You're not too bad, Red..." Chuck said, holding out his hand. "You must come train with me sometime. You remind of an old pupil I had..." Red and Chuck shook his hand, impressed that he was beaten by a kid. Blue smiled as soon as heard Chuck say what he did, knowing he diverted that comment at Blue. "Thanks, Chuck. It wasn't easy but I'm glad I came to face you." Red said, as he smiled at Chuck, as he began laughing heartily at his challenger. "Hitmontop is unable to battle! Red is the winner!" DJ Mary shouted as both combatants walked back to their respective benches, happy with the match that had just taken place. "Now, we move onto the seventh round! Who will win this exciting tournament of Gym Leaders versus Gym Leaders?" Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters